Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to script-based multimedia presentation with integrated content from external devices.
Description of the Related Art
Multimedia is typically recorded and played, displayed, or accessed by information content processing devices, such as personal computerized and electronic devices, but can also be included as part of a live performance. Multimedia presentations are viewed in a number of different ways, such as on-stage display, projection, transmission, or local playback using a media player. A broadcast can be a live or recorded multimedia presentation. Broadcasts and recordings can include analog and/or digital electronic media technology. Digital online multimedia can be downloaded or streamed (e.g., live or on-demand).